yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradox
For other uses, see: Paradox (disambiguation). | japanese voice = | related pages = Paradox's Duel Runner }} Paradox is the main antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time. Considered to be 'the most powerful enemy', he travels through time and space to change his destroyed future by fighting Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo. He was one of mankind's last four survivors in an apocalyptic future, along with Z-one, Aporia and Antinomy. Unlike his fellow survivors, not much of his backstory prior to meeting the other survivors is shown. His name is derived from the concept of "paradox" in the theory of time. According to it, a paradox is created if the past is altered which then changes the future entirely. This references his mission of changing history by destroying the game of Duel Monsters to prevent his own terrible future from happening, which would have caused catastrophic and drastic changes to the future had he succeeded. He is the only one of Z-one's comrades to not guard a Planetary Particle as he was defeated before then. Sherry LeBlanc replaces him as the third guard of a Planetary Particle. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Paradox was one of the survivors of the "Meklord Emperor" genocide along with Z-one and Antinomy, who eventually discover a fourth survivor, Aporia. He, Antinomy and Aporia eventually died and were placed in capsules, leaving Z-one the only survivor. Z-one mentioned Paradox when explaining his plan to Team 5D's, and Yusei recognizes his name and briefly flashes back to the events of the movie. Z-one revealed that it was him who sent Paradox to the past. He was in Yusei's mind during the final moments with his battle with Z-one. Z-one also said that by remembering Paradox, Antinomy and Aporia's bond he was able to find the strength to fight by himself, and that he considered the three to be his family. Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time An embodiment of Paradox is sent from the future which has been ruined by the evolution of Duel Monsters. Using his Duel Runner, he traveled back in time in an attempt to rewrite history and create a better future, by eliminating the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. Paradox traveled to the New Domino City, during Yusei Fudo's time. He interrupted a Turbo Duel between Yusei, Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas. Yusei has just Summoned "Stardust Dragon", but Paradox absorbed it, creating a blackened corrupt card of it. He showed Yusei the corrupt card, when confronted, before vanishing through time again. He traveled further back in time to Venice, during Jaden Yuki's time. Paradox attacked Jaden with "Cyber End Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon". "Elemental Hero Neos" protected Jaden, so Paradox Summons "Stardust Dragon" to fight off "Neos". However, Yusei who has traveled back in time with help from the Crimson Dragon arrived and saved Jaden. Paradox left and jumped back in time again. This time, Paradox visited an event where Pegasus is giving cards to young children, in Yugi Muto's time. Paradox used "Cyber End Dragon," "Rainbow Dragon" and "Stardust Dragon" to attack the area, killing many people, including Pegasus and Solomon Muto. Yusei and Jaden arrived in this time and recruit Yugi, who survived Paradox's attack to fight Paradox. Yusei, Jaden and Yugi traveled back in time to exactly thirty minutes before Pegasus' event and confronted Paradox before he could attack the crowd again. He faces them in a 3-on-1 Duel. Paradox used "Malefic World" and his corrupt "Malefic" counterparts of existing monsters. Yusei, Jaden and Yugi managed to retrieve "Stardust Dragon" from him, and by combining it with their cards, they destroyed Paradox's "Malefic Truth Dragon" and won the Duel, which destroyed Paradox in the process. Abilities Paradox possesses an unnamed Duel Runner that bears similarities to the one used by Aporia. The Duel Runner is shown to travel through time and change between modes. Like Yusei's Duel Runner, Paradox possesses a hybrid model. |-|"Ground Mode"= in motorcycle mode.]] Paradox's Duel Runner operates much like other Duel Runners, allowing him to activate Turbo Duels. It is in this form that his Duel Runner shows the ability to travel through time and space. |-|"Flight Mode"= in flight mode.]] When Paradox Duels Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei, he activates a flight mode for his Duel Runner, allowing him to materialize his cards and manipulate the field itself. Although not explicit in the movie, Paradox is an android much like Aporia and Antinomy. He is capable of creating corrupted versions of the signature cards of other Yu-Gi-Oh! characters in the franchise. Paradox is also capable of merging with his ace monster, "Malefic Truth Dragon". Decks Ground Deck Paradox's Deck includes the "Malefic" monsters, an archetype composed of DARK Dragons (with the exception of Malefic Cyber End Dragon) which are corrupt versions of the trump cards of other Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, which he traveled through time to steal. Paradox's preferred Field Spell is "Malefic World", which gives him the option of skipping his Draw Phase in each turn, and instead adding a "Malefic" monster to his hand from his Deck. His monsters are supported by several Spell and Trap Cards that include the word "Malefic" in their names. With the exceptions of the Machine-Types "Cyber End Dragon", "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" and "Malefic Parallel Gear", all of his monsters are of the Dragon-Type. Turbo Deck Although not much of it is shown, Paradox has a Turbo Deck, which he uses against Yusei before stealing "Stardust Dragon". References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters